User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament: Round 2-Battle 7: Shaak-Ti vs. Samara
Alright guys on today's Battle we are talking about Shaak-Ti vs Samara In this Battle we are looking at two Female peace keepers. Both fight in groups who keep peace throughout their Galaxies. One has fought in a very long war to keep the peace in the Galaxy, the other has joined a small group of unlikely heroes to save the Galaxy from a Sentinent Race. Shaak-Ti is a Togruta from the planet Shili serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order at the rank of Jedi Master. Shaak-Ti fought in the Clone Wars alongside other Jedi and the Clones of the Grand Army of the Republic fighting against the Droids of the Separatist armies. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. Samara is a nearly thousand-year-old asari who joined a ancient monastic order following a strict honor code known as the asari justicar. Like many asari, Samara's Maiden phase of life was marked by adventure and excitement. At one point she joined Commander Shepard's Suicide Team to take on the Collectors and save the Human Colonies of the Terminus System from them. After dealing with them she along with all of the advanced races of the Galaxis are forced to fight for their survival agains the Sentinent Race the Reapers, assisting Commander Shepard in the War Efforct to retake the Earth and end the Reapers once and for all. Shaak-Ti The Togruta Jedi Master of the Jedi Order who fought in the Clone Wars. VS! Samara The Asari Justicar who joined Commander Shepard's Team to combat the Collectors. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome to the Battle Deadliest Fiction Users. On this Battle we are looking at two warriors who like a lot of other heroes fight to keep the peace and protect the innocent. Shaak-Ti: The Togruta who attained the rank of Jedi Master and is now a member of the Jedi Order and Jedi Council who also fought in the Clone Wars. OR! Samara: The Asari who gave up her worldly possessions, swore herself to the Code, and became a justicar to hunt for her third daughter to stop her from killing people. Okay when I do these Battles I always need to look at the tale of the take. Shaak-Ti-was a female Togruta Jedi Master, hailing from the planet Shili, serving the Galactic Republic as a member of the Jedi Order in the final decades of the Republic Classic era. Joining the Jedi High Council in the years before the Clone Wars, she took up the ranks of General within the Grand Army of the Republic and was tasked with the oversight of clone trooper training on the ocean world Kamino. As a Jedi Councilor, Master Shaak Ti was involved in many epic conflicts during the Clone Wars, including planning and engaging in the opening salvo on Geonosis. In addition, Master Ti was instrumental in the First and Third Battles of Kamino, where she helped to protect the future generations of clone troopers growing at the facilities, as well as during the Battle of Hypori, where she became one of the few Jedi to survive an encounter with the feared General Grievous. Master Ti was known to have dueled and defeated one of Count Dooku's Dark Acolytes, Artel Darc, before which she served with distinction during the conflict on Brentaal IV. Shaak Ti was assigned to protect the Jedi Temple in the final days of the war as the threat of the hidden Dark Lord of the Sith became clear. Stationed there during the initiation of Operation: Knightfall, Ti escaped with her life when the Temple and the Republic fell into the hands of the Sith Lords. Fleeing Coruscant and traveling from world to world, Ti finally landing on Felucia with the orphaned Padawan Maris Brood. Once on Felucia, Shaak Ti trained Brood and the local Force-sensitive Jungle Felucians for an inevitable confrontation with the Sith. But can Shaak-Ti a powerful Jedi Master stand a chance against the powerful Biotic Asari Justicar? Samara-is a nearly thousand-year-old asari justicar, a member of an ancient monastic order following a strict honor code. Like many asari, Samara's Maiden phase of life was marked by adventure and excitement. At one point she ran with a mercenary gang and discovered her talent for combat. Her membership in the gang came to an end when she led a transport mission and discovered the cargo was not weaponry or machinery, but slaves intended for sale to the Collectors. Samara tried to have the ship turned around, but met with resistance from her team and was forced to kill them. The Collector ship arrived just as the battle ended; fortunately, the ship was close enough to a mass relay for her to escape. Once safe, Samara gave the slaves a speech about self-defense and passed out the credits, weapons, and armor that had belonged to her mercenary comrades, then left them all at the Citadel. Samara left her mercenary career after that and slowed down, eventually finding stability with an asari mate and raising a family. Samara had three daughters, but discovered, to her horror, they were all Ardat-Yakshi, suffering a genetic condition that made them kill their mates during melding. Two of Samara's daughters, Falere and Rila, chose to live their lives in isolation and comfort. Her third daughter, Morinth, whom Samara described as the "smartest and bravest" of the three, refused to go into seclusion and fled, beginning a spree of murder and violence. Recognizing her daughter's growing addiction to killing her mates, Samara gave up her worldly possessions, swore herself to the Code, and became a justicar. Battle Notes 1 vs. 1 *The version of Shaak-Ti will be after the Clone Wars during her time on Felucia. *The version of Samara will be before the arrival of the Reapers. Weapons of the Peacekeeprs Weapon Analysis Weapon/s Both of these ladies always brought weapons to the field of combat whether it be one or a couple of weapons they used their weapons to decimate their enemies. Shak-Ti carried with her the Primary Weapon of both Jedi and Sith alike The Lightsaber. The powerful weapon of the Star Wars universe that can deflect and cut anything. *Entire blade is made of pure plasma *The power of the energy blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cut depended on the density of the subject. *Shaak Ti was well versed in several forms of lightsaber combat *Shaak-Ti is considered one of the finest swordswomen of the era, her colleagues regarded her as one of the most cunning warriors of the day *A practitioner of both the Makashi and Ataru forms, Ti was described as being incredibly gracefully *While Ti preferred these two forms, she was well trained in all of the standard forms, utilizing the Niman/Jar'Kai techniques during the Great Jedi Purge For Samara she brought a couple of Weapons with her to the field of combat The Three Weapons are-The Acolyte, M-4 Shuriken, and the M-15 Vindicator. Acolyte *Clip Size: 3 Shots *barrels fire advanced ammunition similar to that of an impact-triggered resonant warp bomb *Fire Mode: Charged Single Shot (must be fully charged in order to shoot.) *charge time of the Acolyte is about 1 second. *The Acolyte launches a projectile similar to a grenade, which can be bounced off walls and has a noticeable downward arc in its trajectory. *The proximity detonation on the Acolyte is larger after the first bounce. M-4 Shuriken *Clip Size: 36 Shots *Fire Mode: 6 Round Burst *high rate of fire M-15 Vindicator *Clip Size: 24 Shots *Fire Mode: 3 Round Burst *deadly at any range *very accurate Personal Weapon Edge While Samara's rounds will turn to molten ash and stun Shaak-Ti in the face once the ammo runs out then they will of course be useless where the Lightsaber can be used no matter what and Shaak-Ti has many different fighting styles with the Lightsabers but the guns will keep her at a distance Edge Even Abilities Both warriors had a unique ability for their race/group and used it to help them in fighting their foes. Shaak-Ti had the power of The Force *metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. *was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Unifying Force, and the Living Force. *Shaak-Ti like all other Jedi rely on the Light Side of the Force *http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Light_side_of_the_Force *Common Light Side Force powers include: Force Push, Force Pull, Force Sense and more http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Light_side_of_the_Force#Known_light_side_Force_powers_and_techniques *Shaak-Ti is a master of legendary power and strength in the Force *Ti preferred to focus her energies into the studies of a Jedi Consular, focusing in the fields of diplomacy and healing. *One of Ti's greatest gifts was her ability to commune with nature more deeply then most Jedi of the era. Able to control fauna and direct them with her will *Shaak-Ti could also literally Alter the Environment using the Light Side Force power Plant Surge also known as the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Surge Consitor Sato] technique. *Shaak-Ti has mastery of the Force. For Samara she used the common ability that was common among her people the Asari Biotics *create mass effect fields using Element Zero nodules embedded in body tissues. *Biotic individuals can knock enemies over from a distance, lift them into the air, generate gravitational vortices to tear obstacles or enemies apart, or create protective barriers. *Barrier *Pull *Reave *Shockwave *Throw Personal Edge Both Shaak-Ti and Samara are masters with each of their abilities but Shaak-Ti has more abilities and are more diverse then Samara's and since the Battle will be taking place on Felucia some of Shaak-Ti's powers will be more effective. Edge Shaak-Ti Battleground *Felucia During the reign of the Galactic Empire since all Jedi are now enemies and "traitors" Samara will be hunting them down because of her code and lands on Felucia where she meets Shaak-Ti and finds out she is a Jedi Master and following her code tries to arrest her but Shaak-Ti will not comply which will lead these two to fight each other. X-Factor Evaluation Ti-Samara Training 93-83 Edge Shaak-Ti: Shaak-Ti has been trained like all Jedi from a child in the ways of the Jedi and to use the force in many ways including fighting in any kind of environment, fighting blindly or in the dark, and using the environment to her advantage. Even having different Lightsaber fighting styles, and different Force Powers. Samara did not have a lot of training as she began as a mercenary and then joined the Asari Justicar but the training they do can not be compared to the training of the Jedi Order. Combat Experience 95-95 Edge Even: Both have been fighting more many many years. Shaak-Ti has fougt in the entire Clone Wars and even survived Order 66 eventually fighting the Empire on Felucia until her death at the hands of Starkiller. Samara has also fought for many years and while she hasn't fought in any wars she has faced some tough foes like the Collectors and the Reapers. Speed 95-85 Edge Shaak-Ti: Thanks to the force Shaak-Ti can move pretty face such as during the Battle of Courascant where she was able to reach Chancellor Palpatine before General Grievous could capture him in mere seconds-a Minute. Samara runs like any normal person not being able to run very fast but just regular fast. Killer Instinct 87-'93' Edge Samara: '''Like all other Jedi Shaak-Ti tried to not take the life of another unless they were a Sith or someone to Evil to be kept alive, or in self-defense. Because of the Code of the Justicar Samara would kill everyone that was breaking the code almost even killing her own daughter almost cause the Code was compelling her to kill her daughter because she was not in the Ardat-Yakshi Monastary. But was able to resist herself from killing her daughter and instead tried to take her own life until Commander Shepard's interference. Discipline 100-100 '''Edge Even: Both are very loyal to their groups they fight in and would never go AWOL or betray them. Terrain Familiarity 93-'''79 '''Edge Shaak-Ti: Since the Battle will be taking place on Feluia which Shaak-Ti knows a lot about the Terrain and has abilities to use the environment there to her advantage she will have a advantage. Where as Samara won't know anything about the place and won't have any sort of advantage. Personal Edge Despite the Weapons Samara posseses Shaak-Ti's training, Speed, Terrain Familiarity and her Abilities will bring her to victory. Thanks to her advantage on knowing about the planet Felucia and having abilities that will allow her to use the planet's environment to her advantage she will be able to handle Samara. Voting System Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. Example of Edges *Weapons *Abilities *X-Factors *The Deadliest Warrior Votes with one sentence do not count. All other votes count as a half vote. The Battle Prologue It is the era of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi have all but been extinct but a few survivors have managed to scatter to the far corners of the Galaxy to hide from the Empire or find ways to fight back and defeat them and clear the name of the Jedi. However across the Galaxy Bounty Hunters, Militaries, anyone who believed the lies of the Emperor search for these Jedi fugitives in hopes of killing them and cleansing the Galaxy of these traitors. On the planet Felucia the Togruta Jedi Master of the Order Shaak-Ti along with her new apprentice Maris Brood are helped by the natives in hiding from the Empire. However a small shuttle approaches the planet and inside of it an Asari Justicar pilots the shuttle towards the planet on the mission to search for the Jedi traitors... Inside the Shuttle... The Asari Justicar Samara approaches the planet in search for the Jedi who betrayed the Galaxy. While Samara believes that the Jedi would never do something like Palpatine said the code says otherwise and the code makes the Jedi her enemy and she knows that she must follow the code no matter what she thinks. On Felucia... As Samara lands on the planet Samara's ship detects lifeforms heading towards her ship and grabs the weapons she brought with her. Samara exits the ship and looking around doesn't see anything at first but then hears a noise comf from the brush to her left and so uses her Biotics in the area lifting up some Felucian Natives who were ready to attack her and as such pulls out her Acolyte charges up a shot and fires at the group taking out the Felucian Natives. Just then in the horizon on a tall rock she sees the outline of someone not a Felucian Native. The figure jumps high into the air and lands right in front of Samara. The figure turns out to be the Togrutan Jedi Master Shaak-Ti. The Final Battle Samara charges up another shot and fires at Shaak-Ti who jumps into the air to dodge the shot. Samara looks up and Shaak-Ti lands in front of Samara and cuts the Acolyte in half but Samara jumps back afterwards and casts the Shockwave Biotic power at Shaak-Ti who is sent flying but lands safetly on her feet. Samara draws her M-4 Shuriken and begins to fire at Shaak-Ti, Shaak-Ti dodges a few shots and tries to block the other shot but as the round passes through her Lightsaber it turns into ash and hits her face. Shaak-Ti yells in pain but is able to quickly recover as Samara fires more shots at her but Shaak-Ti retreats into the brush. Samara chases after her and while going through the brush however she feels a quick breeze behind her and quickly turns around but sees nothing, then again behind her and she turns around again and again sees nothing. Samara casts another Shockwave but Shaak-Ti jumps into the air but Samara quickly casts the Throw Biotic and sends Shaak-Ti flying once again. After walking for a couple of minutes Samara arrives into a huge open area and Shaak-Ti jumps down in front of her and casts the Force Push and sends Samara flying back, Samara looses her gun in the process and proceeds to take her M-15 Vindicator and fire more shots at Shaak-Ti but Shaak-Ti uses the force to control some fauna to rise up from the ground and block the shots. Shaak-Ti then proceeds to use the force to control a nearby fauna to use it's tentacles to grab Samara who looses her gun. Shaak-Ti jumps into the air and Samara looks up and tries to get loose but Shaak-Ti cuts down on Samara and Samara dies immediately. The fauna drops the lifeless body and Shaak-Ti leaves the area. Winner: Shaak-Ti Expert's Opinion Shaak-Ti won because she had better training and speed, and knew the terrain more. (Sorry not my best as I've been having a lot of Homework lately from School but I promise to make my next Battle Better.) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts